Deception hurts
by Masuna
Summary: The four adepts from Vale receive a letter,Iodem wants them to enter the new Colosso.They gladly accept the challenge.Things start out innocently but soon weird things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1 A team for Colosso

_**First thing , I don't own Golden Sun or Golden Sun The Lost Age.**_

_**Second thing , I hope you will enjoy this story , please let me know what you think of it.**_

**Chapter 1****: A team**** for ****Colosso**

She took her steps carefully , a hole was here somewhere. As she peered into the darkness , she noticed a darker spot , the hole must be there. Slowly she passed it and stopped.

_Now the difficult part._ She thought.

She closed her eyes , four paths and just one is her way out. She concentrated on the first path , it wasn't the right one. The second and fourth path felt right but which one is it? She took two steps forward then opened her eyes. Her instinct told her to take the fourth path , she ran through that tunnel , a light became bigger and bigger. Trees became visible and then she saw grass , she stopped and blinked her eyes , the sun shone brightly but inside it was so dark , her eyes had to get used to that. She smiled relieved.

"Well??"

Felix stopped counting , amazed he looked up to Jenna , she did wonderful!

"You're getting better and better at this!! 5 minutes and 16 seconds!" he yelled.

Jenna never knew what time she could expect when she was in the cave but 5 minutes 16 was really fast. Her training really paid off. It took 35 minutes when she went into the cave the first time , maybe she could get even better than Felix who does it in 5 minutes 5 seconds.

"Let's see how Garet and Isaac are doing!!" yelled Felix.

"Good idea!"

Jenna made her way down to Felix.

"You're getting really good!" said Felix again , he was certainly impressed by his younger sister.

"You better watch out! I can get better than you!"

Felix playfully pushed Jenna who pushed back , while laughing they arrived at Vale , or better said a village that's supposed to look like Vale , they were still rebuilding it. Felix and Jenna greeted some villagers and walked to Isaac's nearly finished house , Dora and Kyle were helping with the roof.

"Dora?!" yelled Felix.

Dora looked behind her.

"Oh , Felix , Jenna , you're probably wondering where Isaac and Garet are?"

"Yes."

"They're at Kraden's!"

"Okay , thank you!"

Dora smiled and continued with her work , Felix and Jenna walked to Kraden's house. They could see Isaac and Garet train from afar , it looked like Isaac was winning.

"Isaac , Garet!" yelled Jenna who waved at them.

Isaac looked at Jenna , Garet took advantage of Isaac's distraction and knocked him down.

"Oww , Garet!"

"Never be distracted from battle."

Garet smiled and Isaac got up. They walked to Felix and Jenna.

"And? How was your time Jenna?" asked Garet curious.

Jenna smiled proud , Garet would never believe her , he was always so jealous.

"5 minutes 16. That's not bad , is it?"

"You're kidding !"

Jenna knew he'd say that , she turned to Felix.

"It's true."

"That's really good!" said Isaac.

Jenna smiled glad.

"Are you two finished?" asked Felix.

Isaac guessed Garet and he had trained for almost 5 hours , he was tired and so was Garet. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"We still have one week." said Jenna.

"Oh and I was thinking , couldn't it be that Mia and the others have received the same letter?"

"Yeah , probably but we already made our team , we can't change now. And wouldn't it be great to compete with each other? Then we really have a challenge." replied Felix , he wasn't afraid of fighting the others , he actually hoped to fight his friends , to test their strength.

"You're right , just friends together. It could get fun!" said Isaac who fully agreed with Felix.

Though Jenna wasn't really happy with that , she prefers fighting with people she don't know. But if Mia , Ivan , Sheba and Piers had made a team together , they will have to fight each other , its inevitable.

"Nice idea of Iodem. I like Tolbi better now he rules the town." said Garet.

"Yes , we don't even have to enter the qualifying rounds. I'm curious if a lot of adepts are going to enter Colosso." said Isaac.

"It is well known…"

It's the first time for Jenna and Felix to enter the famous Colosseum in Tolbi , for Isaac and Garet the second time , though it's going to be different. When Babi died , Iodem took over , he changed the Colosseum , now adepts can enter the Colosseum and thus , the fights are going to be a lot more harder than before. Now Iodem rules over Tolbi , the town has changed too , in a good way.

"I'm glad we can go as a team , last time only Isaac got to fight , that wasn't fair!" said Garet.

"Hey , I won the damn competition!"

"Yeah , but you fainted!"

"Stop it you two!" yelled Jenna who came in between.

Felix rolled with his eyes and sighed , those two could fight over the smallest things in life. He looked at the sky , it was getting dark already.

"It's getting late…" he mumbled.

"Where is Kraden actually?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know , we just came here because it's a good spot to train." replied Isaac.

"Oh."

Felix just thought of something , Jenna and he were supposed to help with the house.

"Oh damn! Jenna we totally forgot! Mom and dad asked us to help with the house!"

"That's too late now!"

"Yeah , but let's go home anyway , it's getting late. Bye you guys."

"See you tomorrow!" yelled Isaac to Felix and Jenna who quickly ran home. He should go home too , he seriously needed to sleep.

"I'm going home too , bye."

"Okay."

Garet and Isaac walked home , they went straight to bed , they still had to train for a whole week and for that , they needed to sleep enough. Just one more week and then they will fight others , hundreds of people will see them fight and cheer. Their parents will be there too , that's why the four adepts accepted the challenge in the first place. Together they could win this , of course they fight for fun and to test their selves but winning is always nicer.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival in Tolbi

**Chapter 2****: Arrival in ****Tolbi**

5 days had passed , the four adepts from Vale decided to leave already. Curiosity had taken over and it would take a while before they arrive at Tolbi. Equipped with the best weapons , they left Vale. The only thing Jenna didn't like was going through the Gonowan Cave , it's a creepy place but the shortest way to Tolbi.

"Before we leave , Isaac you do have the Lifting Gem , don't you? We can't go through the Gondowan Cave without it." asked Felix , he had to think of everything.

"Yeah , it's in my bag."

"Good , let's go."

The four friends passed Vault and soon they arrived at Kalay. The Gondowan Cave isn't far away now.

"Can't we visit lord Hammet quickly? Just to say hello , we have time." asked Isaac , he wondered how Layana and he were doing , surely Hammet can go out again now.

"Sure , Tolbi isn't that far away now." replied Felix.

Everyone was getting used to have Felix as leader , only Jenna got irritated sometime.

"Great! Come on!"

They walked into Kalay , it looked like things were normal again. The group walked to the palace , the two guards recognized Isaac and Garet.

"It's them! Welcome , we've heard you finished your quest successful." said one of them.

"Yes , everything is back to normal. Are Lord Hammet and Layana here?" asked Isaac.

"We'd like to say hello." added Garet.

"Yes , they're in the palace , please come in."

Isaac and Garet smiled and walked through the door , Jenna and Felix followed them. They continued to walk and stopped in front of a large heavy door. Garet knocked on the door.

"Yes , come in." said a voice.

Isaac and Garet pushed the door open and walked inside the room. Layana and Lord Hammet immediately rose from their seats and walked to the four adepts.

"Isaac , Garet! What a pleasant surprise!" said Lord Hammet who was clearly happy to see them.

"You've brought others?" asked Layana.

Garet turned around to Jenna and Felix.

"This is Jenna and her brother Felix."

They nodded friendly.

"Ah , we're pleased to meet you." said layana.

"Is everything in Kalay back to normal as well?" asked Isaac.

Lord Hammet and Layana nodded.

"Yes , the people know Hammet is back but we didn't tell anybody about the incident."

"It's better if the people don't know."

"I'm glad everything is okay but we have to leave already , we're going to Tolbi."

"Oh , for Colosso I assume?"

"Yes."

"Then we wish you good luck."

Isaac smiled , they left Layana and Lord Hammet and then Kalay. Now they arrived at the Gondowan Cave.

"Agh , it's a good thing it's not far , I hate it here."

Jenna stepped in the cave with dislike.

"And a dark cave where are holes everywhere , that's something you're not afraid of?" said Isaac irritated.

"I just don't like it here okay!"

Felix and Garet ignored the two and jumped over the water , then a big boulder blocked their way.

"Isaac…" said Felix.

"Yeah yeah. Lift!"

Isaac raised his arms , the big boulder first shook a bit and then it rose from the ground and floated above their heads. They made their way out of the cave and the sun gently warmed their faces.

"Babi was a bit too rich." said Garet who already saw Tolbi's huge palace , it's a bit too big to find it a nice palace.

"I never liked that guy."

When the four adepts stopped in front of Tolbi they suddenly felt really relieved that they left earlier.

"Look at this , there are still two days to wait and yet Tolbi is full of people." said Isaac , he saw people everywhere , what will Tolbi look like in two days?

"I would already be happy if we find a place to sleep."

Jenna didn't even want to think about the inn , it must be so crowded in there. The four walked to the spring and there they saw some familiar faces. Jenna rushed through the people and attacked Sheba and Mia with a hug.

"Wow , Jenna!!" yelled Sheba.

"I'm so glad to see you again! We knew you'd be here too."

Isaac , Garet and Felix managed to get to the spring.

"Ah , so you are entering Colosso! That's good!" said Felix happy.

"Yeah , we received a letter , we also thought you'd be here." said Piers.

" I'm glad we see each other again."

Everyone greeted each other , they were happy to see everybody back. Especially Felix and Sheba have missed each other.

"Can't we go somewhere else , it's very crowded here!" said Ivan loud , he almost had to yel.

Everyone agreed with Ivan and walked away from all the people.

"You're here earlier too." said Isaac.

Sheba and Mia had to laugh.

"Well , we wanted to see each other so yeah…"

"I guess we will be fighting each other." said Piers but Jenna wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

"First we have to get through the races , so you better not fail on that!" said Felix , he really wanted to fight with the others , he always had admired Sheba , she's young but full of energy and she's quite the challenge , he would even dare to say she's the strongest one of the four.

"Don't worry Felix , we won't!" said Sheba very confident.

"I wonder if others we know are going too." said Mia , they couldn't say they haven't met any other strong adepts on their quest.

"That would make it even more interesting!" said Felix.

"Oh Felix , you like to fight a bit too much!"

Jenna was obviously not too happy that she had to fight the ones she cares about but as long as things stay among friends , she wanted to go through with it.

"Shouldn't we look for a place to stay?" asked Ivan.

"That's a good idea."

The eight adepts didn't have to search for a long time , a soldier from the palace found them first.

"Here you are. Iodem invites you to the palace." he said.

"Wait , does he know we're here already?" asked Garet confused.

"The soldiers at the entrance told us that you have arrived."

"Oh all right."

"Will you follow me to the palace please."

Everybody followed the soldier to the palace , not that the huge thing was hard to find. The soldier brought them to Iodem , he was happy to see them.

"Ah , Isaac and companions , I'm glad you all came."

"We're honored to be here. The town is already full of people." said Felix.

"Yes , I never expected so many people , and the real competition hasn't even started yet. Because of that it's really hard to find a place to sleep , therefore I insist you stay in the palace during the festival."

"That's really kind of you." said Mia , glad that she didn't have to sleep under a tree on the cold ground.

"I would like to learn more about these strange powers of you that you call psynergy. So that's the reason why I changed Colosso , adepts from all over Weyard will travel to Tolbi for this competition. I hope you will have some real challenges. Now I have to go , please make yourself at home in this way too big palace."

Garet smiled , he thought the same thing , Iodem left the eight friends.

"Well now we have a place to stay." said Ivan.

"We better not waste Iodem's hospitality , I just saw a huge table with tons of food!" said Garet who already walked to the door.

Everybody smiled and Felix rolled with his eyes , that's just Garet , always thinking about food. Oh well , his stomach could use some filling too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hope you **__**like it so far! **__**I like reviews…**_


	3. Chapter 3 Isaac's fear

**Chapter 3:**** Isaac's fear**

The sun shone through the window right into his face , he turned around and tried to open his eyes. He sat up and looked at the clock next to his bed.

_A quarter to 11… _he thought. _That's pretty late. Better wake the others…_

Felix yawned and got out of his bed , he still had a headache from last night , drinking too much is just really not his thing.

"Hey , wake up , it's late."

He wanted to yell but only some mumbling got out of his mouth , he cleared his throat and said the same thing , only a lot louder now. Felix heard them turn around and some yawning , Isaac was the first to talk.

"What day is it?" he asked still half sleeping.

"Umm…"

Felix didn't know either , he walked to the calendar at the wall and saw 'Saturday'.

"Um , Saturday."

Isaac got up immediately , he looked at the time.

"Damnit! Colosso has already started!"

Felix' head felt like hundreds of horses were galloping inside and now Isaac yelled , it became even worse.

"Would you mind whispering?" he asked , actually he more demanded it.

"Come on , get up getup! We're late!!"

Isaac woke Garet , Ivan and Piers. It seemed like Piers also wasn't very happy with Isaac's yelling.

"I'm going to see if the girls are still asleep."

Isaac left the room and knocked on the door at the other side , he didn't get any response so he knocked again. Still no response so he opened the door.

"Would you mind?!!" yelled a woman who held up her dress to cover herself.

Isaac quickly closed the door , his head looked like a tomato , never in his whole life was he this embarrassed. He slapped himself and wanted to knock on the door next to the woman's room but that wasn't necessary. He smiled , Jenna was awake and just discovered the same thing , he didn't dare to repeat what she just said. Then Jenna swung the door open right in front of him. She looked at him with confused eyes , for a moment he though she blushed. Then her eyes filled their selves with rage.

"We overslept! Couldn't you wake us up!!"

Isaac stepped back , he never liked a mad Jenna , she was so scary then.

"We're just awake! Don't blame us!"

"Oh , men!! Can't do anything right!"

Jenna passed Isaac and saw Felix , Ivan , Garet and Piers coming out of their room , Felix and Piers wished Jenna wouldn't yell but they shouldn't hope too much.

"We're late! And Felix you should think before you do any stupid things!"

Felix felt like his head could fall of any minute now. Jenna angrily walked through the hall followed by everyone , sometimes Isaac felt sorry for Felix to have Jenna as sister.

They quickly made their way to Colosso , the qualifying rounds have started already. The eight friends searched some seats. There were at least 20 persons standing in the arena. They all were split up in teams of three or four , every team had to do something different , one team had to freeze three balls that got thrown up. They managed to freeze two , but the third one just fell on the ground so they didn't pass. Another team had to move two huge rocks without touching it , there were two Venus adepts in that team so it wasn't a problem at all. Then there was one team left , three persons looking no older than 17. One boy and two girls , they had to make the two huge rocks from before float. Ivan thought that wasn't so easy , certainly not when they weren't skilled enough. But against his expectations , the two girls made the rocks float like it was nothing , they could even move them high up in the sky and carefully place them back on the ground without making any noise. Felix was impressed too.

"They're pretty good." he said to Piers next to him. Piers nodded.

"Yeah , that was impressive , we might even have a good challenge without each other."

"Don't forget we missed the first groups , it could be that there are a lot more like them."

"We will see…"

7 groups have passed the qualifying rounds , there was a short pause. The eight friends wanted to meet their possible opponents , so they waited for them to arrive. Some teams really looked easy to defeat but as Ivan always has learned , looks mean nothing.

"Do they even know we are also going to fight?" asked Sheba , none of the adepts seemed to look at them.

"They will know once we face them." said Mia.

When the last group came inside and saw Isaac , they went to him.

"Didn't you won last year?" asked the oldest looking girl.

"Um , yeah."

The girl smiled , somehow Isaac found it scary.

"You're going to fight too? I didn't see you in the qualifying rounds." she said , her dark eyes partly covered by her red brown hair stared at Isaac , even though she was smaller than he , he didn't feel very comfortable.

"Yeah , we all are going to fight but we didn't have to enter the qualifying rounds."

"Because you were good enough already?"

The girl kept speaking with the same tone , it freaked him out.

"Um , kinda."

"Let me introduce us , my name is Sheila , this is Fay and that's Egan , we're pleased to meet the champion of last year."

Isaac forced a smile , Sheila and Egan looked so scary , only Fay looked like a normal girl , she was a bit smaller than Sheila , had long brown hair and her bright blue eyes friendly stared at Isaac. He wondered what a girl like her was doing with two freaks.

"I'm Isaac , these are my friends. You did really well just a moment ago."

"Thank you , I hope we will see each other again soon."

Sheila and Egan turned around and walked away , Fay waited a while before she left too. Garet walked to Isaac.

"Creepy people."

Isaac slowly nodded , he wouldn't want to fight this team first. That Sheila looked like she was up to something.

"Isaac , what are you thinking?" asked Jenna.

Yeah , what was he thinking? He couldn't say that he was a bit scared of that Sheila girl.

"Um , I think they would put up a good fight."

"Isaac , you're not good at lying."

"That Sheila , she's so scary…"

"Oh please , you're not afraid , are you?"

Oh he wished he could say no but then he would be lying again and Jenna would see that , he just didn't respond.

"Now come on , there's a guy with the instructions!" said Garet.

"Isaac!" yelled Mia , Isaac was still staring. He sighed and walked to the instruction guy as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That was chapter 3 , hope you liked it! Next chapters are coming soon!**_


End file.
